Theodore Douglas (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Theodore Douglas (TV Series). TV Series Season 1 "Guts" T-Dog Guts PP 1.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 8.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 7.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 6.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 5.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 4.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 3.JPG T-Dog Guts PP 2.JPG T-Dog2.jpg T-Dog&MDixon.jpg Walking-dead-30.jpg "Tell It to the Frogs" T-Dog S01 E03.PNG T-Dog Tell It To The Frogs.PNG Season one theodore douglas.png Twd103_1838.jpg Twd103_2417.jpg ThumbnailCAR829XP.jpg T-Dog1.jpg Tdogep3.jpg "Vatos" T-Dog Vatos ajsas.PNG T-Dog Vatos ajsasa.PNG T-Dog Vatos ajsasbgf.PNG T-Dog Vatos asjdias.PNG T-Dog Vatos asopjdsa.PNG T-DogGlennTWDRGrimes&DDixon.jpg T-dog.jpg T-Dog_Vatos.jpg 800px-WDBAR2.jpg Walking dead tv t dog.jpg "Wildfire" Some people in group on cars.jpg TD105.png "TS-19" ThumbnailCA0FSB1Z.jpg T-Dog Ts-19.jpg Season one theodore douglas (cdc).jpg Season 2 T-DogCastPhoto2.jpg "What Lies Ahead" T-Dog and Daryl 2x01.jpg Vlcsnap2011102118h07m48.png "Bloodletting" Dale and T-dog.jpg TDog1.jpg T-Dog , cigarette.png T-Dog3.jpg Dale and T-Dog 2x02 (2).png 2x02 Dale and T-Dog.jpg T-Dog4.jpg Dale and T-Dog 2x02.jpg "Save the Last One" TWD14.png TWD16.png Maggie, T-Dog and Glenn 2x03.jpg Maggie, Patricia and T-Dog 2x03.jpg WD2031425.jpg "Cherokee Rose" Dog.S2.4.png Dog.S2.2.png Dale and T-Dog 2x04.jpg PDVD 09576.JPG Dog.S2.3.png ThCA3I0OVC.jpg Cherokee Rose.jpg Starting 2x04.jpg Beth looking at Rick and company arrival.JPG Beth going to introduce her family to the others.JPG Groups meet up.png "Chupacabra" Bantvtheo2.png TDg.jpg Rick & Shane & TDog & Glenn chup, 1.jpg Rick & Shane & TDog & Glenn chup, 2.jpg Daryl & Rick & Shane & TDog chup, 1.jpg Rick & Shane & Glenn chup, 1.jpg "Secrets" T-Dog S2ep6.jpg 999ooo.png Laughing.jpg "Pretty Much Dead Already" vlcsnap-2013-09-21-14h57m16s53.png Episode-7-rick-t-dog-walker.jpg Dog.S2.1.png PrettyMuchDeadAlreadyShaneSprint.png Walking-dead-115- Hershel.jpg Episode-7-rick-walker-daryl-shane.jpg T-Dog and Carol.jpg WD2072732.jpg TWDS2E07 11.jpg Pretty Much Already Dead.jpg Episode-7-firing-line.jpg Group start ep. 7.jpg Episode-7-rick.jpg Beth and Patricia!.png Group end ep.6.jpg "Nebraska" T-Dog 2x08.jpg Original-1-.jpg Twd208 0544.jpg Beth Greene saved.png Episode-8-shane-fire.jpg Episode-8-group-funeral.jpg GroupNebraska.jpg T-Dog Nebraska.JPG "Triggerfinger" Dinner 2x09.jpg Serving dinner.png 2x09 T-Dog and Dale.jpg Andrea, Shane, Daryl e T-Dog 2x09.jpg Morning 2x09.jpg Morning 2x09 (2).jpg "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Patricia in farmhouse.png The group debate.png T-Dog, Dale, Maggie and Hershel 2x11.jpg Episode-11-dale-wounded.jpg Gathered around Dale.png Episode-11-daryl-python.jpg "Better Angels" Better Angels.8.png Better Angels.9.png Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Maggie, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Rick, Carol, Andrea, Daryl.jpg Walking-dead-212-1101_9547.jpg Better Angels.4.png WD212 0023.jpg WD212_0574.jpg Image4.jpg Better Angels.1.png Group alert 2x12.jpg "Beside the Dying Fire" T-dog1.png TWD-Episode-213-Main-590.jpg Vehicles going to the walkers.jpg Episode-13-t-dog-truck.jpg Survivors.jpg Episode-13-group-highway.jpg Beth middle.png Rick and group1.png Hershel telling the group to stop panicking.JPG Lori holding Beth.JPG Lori Beth T-Dog.JPG Lori Beth and T-Dog in a car.JPG WD213_2422.jpg Season 3 Tdogportrait.jpg Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg "Seed" BanDog.png T-DogSeason3.JPG Walking-Dead-Prison-1.jpg S3Group.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.28.png tdog a, 1.png Group in Prison.jpeg Seed.60.png Seed.65.png Seed.66.png Clearing the Prison.jpg Group1.jpg Seed.10.png Seed.22.png tdogie.jpg The full group.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h14m52s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h14m15s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m54s12.png Twd301-000864.jpg TWD GP 301 0509 0452.jpg 11324j.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.42.png Tumblr maf26fGD4i1rszcxto1 500.jpg Carlandgroup.jpg Riot Gear 3.jpg Beth and the group rejoice.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h02m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-13h55m51s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-13h55m18s3.png Beth Greene prison.png "Sick" TDogRiotWalker (Sick).PNG Theodore.S3.1.1.png walking-dead-sick1-570x377.jpg Twd302-001179.jpg Sick.1.0.png Tdog01.jpg Tdoghere.jpg Tickdarylaxeloscar.jpg Ep3 Tension.jpg Ep3 Brace Yourselves.jpg Ep3 Fight.jpg "Killer Within" T-DogKWI.JPG TDogSeason3.png Killerwithinlaugh.png Pantsfollowup.png Twd304-000521.jpg TWD 1060.jpg T-Dog.jpg Carol looking at Hershel.JPG TWDS3E04 03.jpg TheodoreBit (Killer Within).PNG TDogBit (Killer Within).PNG TWD GP 304 0615 0339.jpg T-Dog and Carol shoot.JPG Twd304-001365.jpg Alyssa Mullan TWD walker Killer Within.jpg Carol and T-Dog running away.JPG T-Dog sacrifice 3x04.png Twd304-002115.jpg neckbite.PNG tdogbite.PNG T-Dog Neck.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-07-18h45m28s241.png Dzdxc0.png T-Dog corpse 3x04.png Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries